terrfic_threefandomcom-20200214-history
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER THREE
A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER THREE Silv's POV "Ugh, when will math be over?" I complained to Amber, who sat beside me. We were both working on our math homework, since we had finished our classwork early. "Stop complaining and work," she sighed, and looked at the clock. "8:34. 2 more minutes." I rolled my eyes and stared at the worksheet in front of me. Math was my worst subject, yet I always managed to scrap by with an A. Amber was one of the best math students in my class; I sometimes felt uneasy working with her, but she was helpful, even if she was a bit annoying. At least 2nd period would be fun. IRLA was my best subject. "Alright everyone, it's time to go to second period. Please put away any borrowed materials you may have taken from the back. See you all during flex!" That was my math teacher. "Oh no, we have flex here this week!" Amber groaned. I silently agreed with her as we packed our stuff to get to second period. We were the last ones out, as usual. While Amber stopped by at her locker, I hurried to IRLA. We're probably working on our essay today, ''I thought as I saw Sarah and my sister Ivy heading out of Ms. Hank's classroom. "Hey Sarah! Ivy! What are we doing today?" Sarah stopped walking and stared at me. "You work on your essay and read your book club book if you're done." "Okay," I said as Nikki walked up to me. "Hey Silv!" "Hi Nikki!" I smiled. She was my best friend, and I was lucky to have her in two of my classes. Sarah, Ivy, and Lizzy, on the other hand, were in none. Ivy made sense though, since she was my sister and everything. Amber caught up to us. "Hey Nikki," she said cooly, and walked into the classroom. I rolled my eyes. Amber was like that, but she was still a good friend. I looked teasingly at Nikki, who just shook her head. Together, we walked into class, ready for anything that came upon us. --=+=-- Walking into flex, I paused, looking for where Amber was. In our school, flex was study hall, for thirty minutes at the end of the day. It was kind of like ninth period. Each week, it was held in a different class period. This week was period one, flex with my homeroom teacher. Mrs. Sccan was nice and all, but she was just . . . too ''boring. I smiled mischievously at Amber and slid in next to her. Though you were supposed to do homework or read, we liked to waste our time. Homework is for home, that's why they call it homework! ''Yes, my procrastination skills were always getting the better of me, especially when I had flex with Amber or Nikki. "Did Sammy say anything new? You know, about ''stuff?" Stuff. That's what we called it. I have to say, we are a pretty immature bunch. "She asked me if I knew anything about Anthony liking another girl, since I am a stalker and all. I said he likes Stephanie, and boy, did that get her jealous!" Amber laughed. "She's had a crush on five different boys for the past five months! And don't forget Ivy. She's always switching between Aaden and Skyler. Ugh. Talk about annoying." I smiled. I never missed an opportunity to tease my sister about that. Though she's annoying, she's still a great sister. --=+=-- Walking to the bus with Lizzy, Sammy, and Ivy, I thought about what I would do when I got home. Get on BlogClan, duh, ''I thought to myself. ''I wonder if Moon, Ottie and I can get on chat at the same time. Lizzy caught up to me, her black hair waving behind her. "Do you have much homework? My math teacher gave me and Samantha so much!" I shook my head. "Just social studies and french. And it's not a lot. I'll have time to go on BlogClan for a bit before I start it." Lizzy rolled her eyes. "You and ''Warriors," ''she sighed, and went to talk to Sammy. Ivy took her place. "How was orchestra?" She asked. She had gym today, since it was a B day. I had gym on A days, and orchestra on B days, while she had the opposite. "We started a new piece. I think we're playing it for the spring concert. Hey, don't we have violin class today?" "Yeah, we do. It's Monday. Gym was . . . interesting today." "What? Did something happen with Aaden?" I teased. "No! Just that we started the volleyball unit." "Oh, okay then." I didn't quite believe her, but the bus was finally in sight. It was the last one lined up, as usual. I sat next to Lizzy, while Ivy sat with Sammy. Amber quickly got on the bus a minute afterwards, last like always. Sammy smirked at Amber, then moved over so Amber could sit beside her. Though the two were always bickering, they were as close as any friends would be. ''Lightningstrike and Duskstar, ''I thought, remembering putting them in my fanfic as sisters. They weren't happy about that, of course, but some friendships went a long way, and theirs was one of them. --=+=-- If I could pick any six of my friends, they would be Amber, Sammy, Nikki, Sarah, Lizzy, and of course Ivy. They were always there when I needed them, and I would always be there when they needed me. I just wish I had known that sooner. Category:Terrific Three Book